A Twist Of Fate
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: What happens when Matt, Jeff and some friends move in next door to two feisty twins, what ya looking at me for, read it and find out!
1. New Neighbours

**A/N: Am back with a new story, I don't know where this one is going, so bear with me. Love n hugs bitches, x abbey x**

**Chapter 1 New Neighbours.**

Fern dipped her foot into the steaming water, the rest of her body soon followed. She breathed in a sigh of relief. She had been running around all day at work, now at home she needed to relax. She pulled her dyed blonde hair into a bun. Nadine banged on the bathroom door before entering.

"Hey girlie." Nadine practically dived into the bathroom cupboard.

"Hey honey." Fern rested her head on a inflatable pillow, she closed her eyes and watched as the candles flickered through her lids.

"Now are you sure you don't want to come out tonight?" Nadine asked while applying her mascara in the mirror, her mouth slightly open.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm just going to stay at home, get muh PJs on, and grab a glass of wine. Watch the SmackDown rerun and go to bed." Fern whispered, to tired to raise her voice any higher.

"Well, I'll be back late. So don't wait up." Nadine winked before giggling.

"Sure thing girlie." Fern whispered. "Do me a favour, pass me the shampoo please."

"Here." Nadine handed her the bottle and watched Fern wash her hair. She waited until she had rinsed it. "Well, I'm ready. What'd ya think?" Nadine took a step back and spun around. Her brown hair filled with blonde and honey highlights was tied back into a messy but stylish bun, she wore a denim skirt, a tight red tank top, black tights and a pair of red stilettos.

"Ya forgot to do ya lippy." Fern said opening one eye then closing it again.

"Oh yeah." Nadine giggled as she applied a red lip liner then her favourite red lipstick to match her top and shoes. She smiled at herself in the mirror, happy with her reflection. "How 'bout now?"

"Gorgeous." Fern smiled, moving in the bath tub in an attempt to get comfortable, she added more hot water. "Utterly gorgeous."

"Well, I'm off now. Wouldn't want to keep that long line of sad, fat, divorced men waiting." Nadine scoffed. "Apparently they like being rejected over and over. I swear to god I'm young enough to be some of their daughters, them there was what's-his-name, looking like Santa, well he was well older than Dad." Fern locked at her. "Oh yeah, I'm going. Mwah mwah!" She air kissed Fern and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Love you!" She hollered half way down the stairs.

"Love you too Nadz!" Fern hollered back, breathing another sigh of relief as she heard the front door swing shut. "Don't forget your keys." Fern whispered, knowing that her sister would have. "Never mind." She whispered to herself, shaking her head, she pressed play on her iPod. The song had barely even started when someone knocked on the downstairs door. Fern clambered out of the bath tub, quickly drying herself and grabbing her PJs. "Bloody hell, Nadine, forget ya flippin head if it weren't screwed on." Fern cursed her twin all the way down the stairs, she flipped the lock and swung the door open. "Forget ya ke-"

"Erm, hi." A dark haired man smiled, the dark night had wrapped around the house.

"You're not Nadine." Fern thought aloud. "Erm, how can I help you?"

"I'm Matt, me, my brother and some friends just moved in next door. I was wondering if you had a few take away menu's we could borrow. We're kinda new to the area." Matt explained.

"Yeah sure, just come in." Fern said stepping back to let Matt in. "There in the kitchen and, I, erm. I can't remember what I was going to say." Fern giggled nervously.

"I know its supposed to be hot enough for that?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow, he wasn't complaining mind, as he looked over the girl's boy shorts and tank top. He followed her into the kitchen. She recognized his voice from somewhere.

"Well I was in the bath." Fern said flicking on the kitchen TV. SmackDown flicked on. Matt Hardy's face appeared, Matt blushed slightly. Fern slowly turned to Matt. "I knew I recognized you." She smiled. "You're Matt Hardy. Here." Fern handed him an inch- thick wad of menus. Matt stared at them in amazement.

"These all yours?"

"Yeah, me and Nadz live off take aways."

"You don't look it." Matt smiled, Fern's turn to blush. A clattering from the front door caused them both to turn and watch the doorway.

"FI! THA FREAKIN HARDY BOYZ LIVE NEXT DOOR!" Nadine came running through the kitchen door, heels clattering on the wood flooring. "THE FREAKIN HARDY BOYZ!" She breathed off and lent against the doorframe, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Erm, hey." Matt laughed, Nadine's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God." She turned to Fern. "Did he see that? The whole 'freakin hardy boyz thing'?" Fern nodded. "Running in heels?" Fern nodded. "Oh bugger."

"My thoughts exactly." Fern smirked.

**A/N: Ya'll know tha drill read and review! X abbey x!**


	2. Swim swim swim

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in like a billion years. I know, but I have been doing exams, and I've got like 11 weeks off school now, except from when I'm in work or down the beach, I will be updating for ya'll. Please review, muh inbox is getting kinda empty. Outies, Abbey**

**Chapter 2 **

"Matt!" Avoice called from the darkness. Fern, Nadine and Matt were talking on the doorstep.

"Over here Jeff." Matt called back as a man with blue and purple hair and a boyishgrin, ranover to them.

"Shannon's dancing naked in tha back yard again." Jeff laughed.

"Snitch!" Another voice yelled from the end of the drive, low and behold there was Shannon Moore dancing, twirling his shorts above his head.

"You said he was naked!" Nadine pouted. "He's got boxers on."

"Hey." Jeff smiled at the girls. "Jeff Hardy." He stuck out his hand, which Fern took.

"Fern –"

"And Nadine Lee." Nadine smiled.

"Sisters?" Jeff asked, trying to ignore the fact that Shannon was now dancing around him.

"Twins." Fern laughed.

"Right Mr, you are going home!" Matt declared throwing Shannon over his shoulder.

"But I wanna stay with the pretty girlies!" Shannon whined punching Matt's ass. Matt and Jeff turned to the girls.

"You wanna come over?" Jeff asked, secretly loving Shannon's drunken friendliness.

"Erm, sure, if you don't mind." Fern blushed.

"We wouldn't ask otherwise." Matt winked at her.

"Can she get changed first though?" Nadine asked. "Coz I ain't going anywhere with a walking, talking pyjama party."

"Sure." Jeff laughed, "Just come over when ya'll are ready." The boys walked away.

**

* * *

**

Fern and Nadine walked up to the front door; Fern had changed into a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with black writing across the chest, reading, "Boo. You Whore." She wore a pair of black etnies which her jeans covered the fronts of. Nadine had decided to change into a pair of light jeans and a white tank top with black writing the same as Fern's, but she still wore her red stilettos, her being the shorter of the two. Fern knocked on the door. A few moments later a drunk, and semi-naked Shannon opened the door.

"Pretty girlies from next door!" He slurred. Shane Helms running up behind Shannon as he swayed. Shane put an arm around him to keep him steady.

"Hi, I'm Shane." He smiled. "Come in, Matt said you were coming around." Shane helped Shannon back into the living room as the girls followed them. The boys obviously had only just moved in, there were cardboard boxes everywhere labelled with different names. Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane and AJ. Jeff ran into the living room from the garden, soaking wet, in slow motion he tripped over a box labelled "AJ's crap." And landed at Fern's feet. He scrambled up.

"AJ drunk. Help." He wheezed out. But before Fern could say anything AJ Styles ran into the room, after Jeff, who ducked behind the sofa.

"Erm, hey." AJ smiled. "Matthew! Did you know we have company?" He hollered back into the garden.

"Shit! Are they here?" Matt yelled popping his head around the doorframe. "Hey Fern, Nadine." Matt smiled. "Fern could you help me in here a second."

_This is gunna be on hell of a night_, Fern thought as she watched her sister dive behind the sofa with Jeff, AJ following her.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked Matt who had sat up on the kitchen bench.

"What do you want to eat?" Matt asked, phone in one hand, a takeaway menu in the other.

"I'm not bothered." Fern replied.

"Drink?" Matt asked jumping down from the bench and walking over to the fridge. _Typical man_, she thought, _hasn't even unpacked his clothes but his fridge is full of alcohol._

"Yeah sure." Fern answered taking a beer from his hand.

"OH HELL NOO!" Matt and Fern stood looking at each other before running into the living room. "FEERRN!" Nadine screamed as AJ carried her, over his shoulder through the French doors and into the back garden.

Jeff, Shane, Fern, Matt and a dancing Shannon followed them out.

"Say you love me." AJ demanded, as he tickled Nadine's side.

"I… I love… you!" Nadine spluttered out, trying to catch her breath.

"Not good enough." AJ yelled jumping into the pool, Nadine still over his shoulder and screaming. They resurfaced as Nadine tried to dunk AJ. Jeff looked at Fern.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Fern pulled off her trainers and socks.

"Well she can't take him on by herself can she?" Fern giggled, pulling her tank top over her head, much to Shannon's happiness. Before either brother could stop her, Fern flipped into the pool by Nadine. She high fived her sister before both ducking down under the water by AJ's ankles.

"It's like all muh Christmas's at once boys." AJ smirked as the girls swam away from him.

"Kegged!" Nadine yelled, laughing.

Fern and Nadine clambered out of the pool, drenched and laughing hysterically. "What?" Matt asked, Fern held up AJ's shorts as an answer.

"Oh, that's were they went." A butt naked AJ chuckled, running back into the house.

"Here." Jeff handed Fern a towel, he smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Fern said watching AJ return to the pool with a pair of surf shorts on, before diving into the pool. Matt handed her another beer.

**A/N: Right, ya'll know tha drill, ya hit tha Lil purple button or I come after ya and hit ya with a FISH! Look, I know this chapter sux more eggs than ya granny, I am fully aware of that fact. So, pity me, I'm having a bad day. Outs, Abbey**


	3. She's gunna kill ya

**A/N: All ama say is, Sorry.**

**Chapter 3 She's gunna kill you**

Fern awoke after smacking her head off a soft wall. She looked up to find Matt Hardy breathing deeply in his sleep. His hair entwined with her own. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Fern looked down to find Shannon Moore's head gently rising and falling, on her chest. Well, if this wasn't a little bit of a predicament then she didn't know what was. How the heck was she gunna get out of bed without waking one or both of the men?

While Fern lay in the bed, the bedroom door creaked open. A multicoloured head popped around the door frame. He glanced over the bed, acting like he was checking on all three of its occupants, but really only checking on Fern.

"Jeff!" Fern whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Help me!" He laughed walking to the bottom of the bed and looking up at Fern, his brother had a firm grip on her waist, and Shannon had decided to use her chest as pillows.

"Okay, but get ready for them to move really fast. When they do I advise you keep a hold of the covers. Okay?" Fern nodded. "Right then." Jeff walked back out of the room and stood behind the wall outside. "Ready? BREAKFAST!" Jeff yelled at the top of his voice.

Shannon and Matt jumped at the sudden noise, but noticed the word and ran out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Somewhere else in the house Shane Helms and AJ Styles were pushing each other out of the way as they raced down to the kitchen.

"Thanks Jeff." Fern smiled getting out of the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror; she wore a chain gang jersey that she had never seen before. "Who gave me this?"

"I did last night; me and Nadine changed you after you passed out on the kitchen table." Jeff smirked as the colour drained from Fern's face.

"Kitchen table?"

"You and Nadine were dancing on it with AJ and Shannon. Quite funny, well John and Randy thought so anyway."

"John and Randy?" Fern choked.

"Yeah, more people came over last night. I think there's still half the locker room downstairs." Jeff ran a hand through his blue and purple hair, an amused smile played on his lips.

"Oh my God." Fern looked at herself in the mirror. "But I'm a right mess." Her hair was all over the place, her make up was smudged on her face, and she didn't have her own clothes on.

"I think you look beautiful." Jeff whispered watching her turn her back on the mirror and look over her shoulder at herself.

"Ferny," Nadine appeared at in the doorway. "They're all picking on me." She whined then pouted. "Help me."

"Come on then, I'll show them a thing or two." Fern marched out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where she found Matt, Shannon, AJ, Shane, Rey Mysterio, Dave Bautista, John Cena, Randy Orton, Carlito, Charlie Haas, Chavo Guerrero, Paul Birchall, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Mike Mizanin, Trish Stratus, Beth Phoenix, Lilian Garcia, Melina Perez, Victoria, Amy Dumas, Ashley Massaro and Stephanie Finochio (Trinity) sat in various places around the room. Fern stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway, she cleared her throat and the whole room silenced and turned to look at her.

"Mr Styles, Mr Moore." She raised an eyebrow. "What's this I hear about you picking on muh sister? Hmmm?"

"Nice shirt." John Cena said before looking at her face. Then his face dropped.

"Its not mine." Fern scowled.

"It was him!" They both shouted, pointing at each other. "No, him!" They shouted again, pointing at John Cena.

"I thought so." Fern muttered, starring daggers at John. He flinched. Her eyes were full of complete and utter hate for the man. The whole room burst into laughter not noticing the looks between Fern and John. "Matt?" Fern called, breaking her gaze from John.

"Yup." He stood up and walked over to her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he backed her up against the wall, once again the every one's eyes were on her.

"This!" He yelled throwing her over his shoulder.

"Matt! Put me down!" She screamed. "Nadz help me!" She pleaded with her sister, who just pretended that she wasn't actually Nadine. Matt carried her past Jeff. She grabbed his hand. "Jeff! If you do not help me, I will find you in the middle of the night, and me and a very blunt knife will have some fun, down there." Jeff turned white; he quite liked his body parts still attached.

"Matt put her down!" Jeff said pulling at Fern's arms. Matt grabbed her legs. By this time they were out on the patio by the pool.

"Oh for the love of God! This is not the time to play tug of war!" Fern screeched.

"One, two," The brothers began swinging Fern's body from side to side. "THREE!" They swung her into the pool were she landed with a small splash.

"Oooh she's gunna kill you guys." Nadine giggled from her seat on Dave Bautista's shoulders.

**A/N: Short and crap. Grrr I suck eggs today, like majorly. Hunt me down with torches and pitch folks if you must. But please, go easy on the beatings, I bruise lyk a peach. Review please; it only takes a few seconds to write "This is shit." Outs, Abz. **


	4. Couples

**A Twist of Fate Couples**

**Single **

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Shane Helms

Randy Orton

Amy Dumas

**Mmk Couples - don't ask me why I chose these I didthem whileI wasdrunk.**

Shannon Moore && Victoria

AJ Styles && OC

Rey Mysterio && Trish Stratus

Dave Bautista && Lillian Garcia

John Cena && OC

Carlito && Maria

Charlie Haas && Jackie Gayda I think that's how u spell her name

Paul Birchall && Shelly Martinez

Paul London && Melina Perez

Brian Kendrick && Stephanie Finachio Trinity

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin && Ashley Massaro

Beth Phoenix && her husband….

**

* * *

Yeah so that's Th couples. Someone asked me who was with whom. So yeah. **

**Oh && Th OC's dating AJ Styles && John Cena will be revealed soon. **

**Abz x**


	5. Theme parks

**A/N: Basically there are loads of couples in this story. So ama actually post a chapter called couples and I'll list them all. Okies outs. Abz x.**

**Chapter 4 Theme parks**

After much debate the gang decided to go to a near by theme park. And by gang, I mean mob. There was Fern, Nadine, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, AJ, Shane, Rey Mysterio, Dave Bautista, John Cena, Randy Orton, Carlito, Charlie Haas, Paul Birchall, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Mike Mizanin, Trish Stratus, Beth Phoenix, Lilian Garcia, Melina Perez, Victoria, Amy Dumas, Ashley Massaro and Stephanie Finochio (Trinity). They split into groups. Matt, Jeff, AJ, Randy and John Cena all stayed with the twins.

John hung back as he walked, to stay level with Fern. Nadine was currently been given a piggy back from Jeff. "You told me you'd moved back to England." John hissed at her.

"Yeah well, you told me a lot of things you didn't necessarily mean." She stared ahead, afraid that if she looked at him, then she could scream at him, or worse. Cry.

"Oh yeah, like what?" He demanded, feeling that he had apologised for all he ever did wrong.

"You said you loved me." She whimpered, for a second catching his gaze. His sparkling blue eyes starring straight through her dark blue orbs.

"I-" Fern walked away before John could continue.

"Guys can we stop here a sec, me and John hafta meet the girls." AJ smiled. He went to pull his cell phone out of his pocket, but never got the chance as a black haired girl dived onto his back. He swung her around immediately kissing her softly.

"Hey baby." She smiled, flicking her lip ring with her tongue.

"Hey Nikki, where's Aubrey?" John asked. She twirled her finger, instructing him to turn around. He stood face to face with his girlfriend, a blonde girl with pink streaks running through her hair.

"Hey hunny." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He spun her around in the air. "John put me down!" She giggled. Matt walked up behind Fern and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, he had watched her talk to John and then had seen her trying to hide the tears that ran down her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned around and smiled.

"Hug?" He suggested knowing that she was lying.

"Yeah." She whispered, near collapsing into his arms. He gently smoothed down her blonde hair. When they turned back around. Nadine, who was still on Jeff's back, was being introduced to the other girls.

"Well Nadz this is AJ's girlfriend Nikki, she's crazy."

"Hey, I resent that comment!" Nikki punched Jeff's arms softly.

"And this is John's girl, Aubrey. We call her Bree though." Jeff finished, rubbing his arm. He turned to Nikki. "You hit harder than Matt." He whined.

"Ahh you'll get over it." She smirked. Bree walked over to Matt and Fern.

"Hey Matty. Hi, I'm Bree." She smiled. She seemed so nice.

"Hey, I'm Fern. And that's Nadine, my twin." Fern smiled back.

**

* * *

**

The whole group reformed at the end of the day, a lot of them having to travel back to Matt and the guys' new house to pick up some of the stuff they had left there.

"Well, I beat. And we have work tomorrow." Nadine yawned at the end of their driveway.

"Yeah. Night guys." Fern smiled.

"Night." Matt kissed her cheek, staying there longer than he normally would have. He pulled back and blushed.

"Night!" AJ, Shannon, Shane and Jeff yelled over the fence.

"Night girls." Bree yelled.

"Night!" Nikki hollered before disappearing into the house.

"Damn, that's been one hell of a weekend." Nadine collapsed onto the sofa, yawning.

"Yeah. Mad." Fern whispered, lost in her thoughts.

"So, erm, how's John?" Nadine asked, not sure of the answer she would receive.

"Yeah, he's fine." Fern lied, she faked a yawn. "Well I'm off to bed. Night sis."

"Yeah, night."

**

* * *

A/N: I know this is lyk reli short but yeah, I have work tomorrow so its not lyk I could have made it better. Well night, review me. Yeah, I'd lyk to have some, they'd perk up muh lunch hour. Hey Bree, Nikki! Abz x.**


	6. Say Anything

**Chapter 6.**

Fern lay her head down on the desk. It felt like someone was repeatedly beating her over the head with an Anti-Hero deck. And it wasn't pretty, she tried to open her eyes, but it only made things worse. Only one thing could make her feel better.

The sisters owned a small shop uptown, out the back of the shop was a warehouse. When their father past away, the shop and the warehouse was left to the sisters, with Fern being a keen skater and Nadine obsessed with skater boys, it seemed like an intelligent idea to open a skating shop, with a skate park in the warehouse. They put everything into their business, and it remained the best kept secret in town. Not many people over the age of twenty five knew of this place, despite it being in the centre of town. They sold everything anyone would need, and this is where they spent most of their lives. After a while Fern decided to stand up and attempt to do something, being a Monday morning there wasn't really much to do, other than sort out the new stock, but Nadine had already priced them and was arranging them onto their different hangers and shelves.

"I'm just going in the warehouse for a bit." Fern yawned; she picked up her favorite Killcity deck from the shelving unit behind the counter, grabbed her laptop and headed out back. Fern connected her laptop to the speakers in the warehouse to set up her favorite playlist. She set her board down and pressed play. Say Anything by Marianas Trench bounced off every surface. Since it hadn't even hit ten am, Fern thought it would be acceptable to sing along as loud as possible, trying to rid her mind of all the clouded thoughts of him.

_I never took you for a trick but sometimes I don't know what you want, I can take it if you need to take this out on someone._

Nadine came to the door to watch her sister; Fern wore an Atticus Rise Tunic, Zoo York Summer Camp shorts and a pair of Etnies Callicut shoes, she flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes and carried on skating. Nadine couldn't skate to save her life, fact. She could barely stand on a board without diving straight back on to the floor. Nadine was more like one of the girls you see hanging around the sides of a skate park, just watching the boys go by. Fern however couldn't be stopped. Nadine had spent a lot of her summers watching Fern skate, but having the nearest skate park in the next town, most of their time was spent in the car.

_That little bitch with her head held so high, talking shit when I, cut myself so I can feel something I, know is not right. That one stings a little. I'm always in the middle. I don't expect but try me. And you will always find me here. This is where I scream from. _

_You can take it all away and I'll miss, there's a little bit of you in all this, and you can say you only think you know, yeah. Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet, cause you haven't seen any of my best. You know I hate myself without you now_

The front door to the shop opened, half expecting to here the usual sounds of skating shoes thumping along the floor, skateboards hitting off hips and music blaring through headphones as the usual crowd headed towards the warehouse, Nadine hadn't turned around. On hearing nothing but a soft whistle the shorter of the twins spun around to come face to face with someone she wasn't expecting.

_Hurts the same when nobody knows I guess that's just how it goes and I won't say anything at all._

I was talking on a dollar sign, _ a href" title"Say Anything Lyrics" Say Anything Lyrics __anxious, scared of what you need. Everybody wants a piece of you; everyone takes a piece of me_

"Well hello, didn't expect to find you here." Jeff Hardy chuckled. It was true, he hadn't expected to find either of the girls here and why would he, none of the men had entered Fern's basement over the weekend to see her collection of skateboards. None of them but John Cena.

"Excuse me?" Nadine raised her eyebrows playfully. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"What he means is," He paused. "Actually, what do you mean?" Shannon looked at Jeff, putting him on the spot.

"Erm, err, do you know where the owners are?" Matt asked, attempting to drag his brother out of the hole he was stuck in. The door to the warehouse opened and Fern stepped through.

"Right here." She smiled.

"You two own this place?" Matt asked, quite taken back, the girls couldn't possibly be old enough to own their own business. They were only just twenty one, if that.

"Er, yeah." Fern said sarcastically. It wasn't the first time they girls had been questioned about owning the store. "We've had this place since we turned eighteen." John stood at the back of the small crowd of men, knowing exactly how long the girls had owned the shop.

"Well then, we would like to book lessons." Fern laughed. "What's funny?" AJ demanded.

"Nothing. I'm free now if you guys want to come through to the warehouse." Fern tried to control her laughter, but a group of male wrestlers on skateboards isn't something you see everyday.

"Err, Fi." Nadine piped up from behind the counter, where she had moved to. Fern looked over. "They don't have boards." All the men collected a skateboard from Nadine, John waited till every one else had filed through to the warehouse behind Fern.

"Is she happy?" He asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"Not since you left."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Second chances don't ever matter to me. It's Fern you want to be apologizing to." Nadine snapped back.

John quickly joined the rest of the group in the warehouse, sensing the tone in Nadine's voice and knowing that it meant he would be slapped sooner or later.

Fern watched the guys from the sidelines after having shown them all what to do. Jeff had taken to it instantly but had confessed that he had skated as a teenager. Matt skated towards Fern.

"Hey." He sat down beside her. "You fancy going out and getting something to eat after work?"

Fern smiled and nodded. That was just what she needed.


End file.
